


He Lies

by m7storyteller



Category: Smash (TV)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-27
Updated: 2012-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-31 20:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m7storyteller/pseuds/m7storyteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For 1.03 Enter Mr. DiMaggio...just what Derek's thinking when Ivy asks why they don't go to his place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Lies

He can't really tell Ivy the real reason why they don't go to his place, mostly because he doesn't want to.  He doesn't want to admit the truth, that while he likes Ivy, and he does, there's only one woman he really wants to see in his apartment, in his bed.  
  
She invades his thoughts, little Miss Iowa does, images of her wearing his shirt the night he called her over to his apartment, of her sitting in his lap just before she says it's not gonna happen.  
  
Instead, he tells her a quick, easy lie, knowing she'll believe it.


End file.
